Your Name is Noiz
by Ember8123
Summary: Honestly, the robot in your life was the last thing that you ever expected to be there.


Honestly, the robot in your life was the last thing that you ever expected to be there. After all, from what you gathered, he was enamored with Aoba and followed him around constantly when he could. Not to mention that the white-haired bot kept calling Aoba his 'Master' day in and day out - something that was a little off-putting sometimes but you supposed it was acceptable, considering that he was made to be so loyal to the person he got attached to. So, when he randomly showed up at your little apartment that you managed to get in Midorijima, you couldn't help but question whether or not his programming was even more off than before. There was no way he would have abandoned Aoba just like that. Even after the Oval Tower collapse.

You let him in like the idiot that you were, watching as he seemed to study every little thing that you had set out in the small space you were provided. He seemed a bit peeved about how dark it was, though, if the way that he sighed now and again whenever he looked around was any indicator. It wasn't your fault you liked it dark as you worked on your AllMates! He wandered around for a good half hour or so while you stood by and watched him, scolding him when he went to go touch something that he shouldn't have even been trying to touch in the first place. Sure, you might not have been such a supporter of personal space but you would be damned if you were letting somebody too close to your programming station.

It took a while for you to finally get used to having his presence around your abode. You'd never get rid of the image of him by your stove in nothing but an apron out of your head, nor would you ever forget how shocked he was when you decided it was a good idea to smack him on the ass before sending him to put some proper clothing on. The meals were actually really great; even if Clear constantly tried to make small-talk with you. Clear always made it a point to voice how sad he was that you would never really speak to him in return, but he thankfully never pushed it too much. You were just never one for conversation unless it was something extremely important or something you wanted to make a point about.

At least, you never thought that you would be one for such small-talk until Clear actually let you open him up and check his programming like you'd been wanting to since you first laid your eyes on him. Getting the robot to admit that he wasn't human was a surprisingly easy task. All you had to do was mention that you knew from the minute he jumped in through the window of Aoba's home that he was a robot.

His programming was so extremely complicated you couldn't help but be impressed with how it was all put together. There were some things that even you couldn't understand when the screen popped up. The ratings and numbers for the statistics were the highest that you'd ever seen, some of them even off the charts! It was enough to almost take your breath away like those crappy romance movies people were always going on about. You realized, then, that he was something you wanted to have around for a long time. You couldn't help but snort at how happy Clear was when you told him that he could stay with you for as long as he wanted to.

Months went by and you caught yourself opening up now and again, talking more at the dinner table, telling Clear tidbits about your past until he had delved far enough to get you to spill everything. Including about how you couldn't feel physical pain or even pleasure like normal people. The bot couldn't exactly understand why or how you couldn't experience either of those things, but you shrugged it off as some sort of disorder that you were born with and said that you at least had your other senses that you could rely on. That sort of response caused Clear to sigh softly, obviously saddened, but at the very least he seemed more accepting of it than other people would be.

Weeks later, you finally convinced him to take off the gas-mask for the first time so you could see his face. You really didn't understand why he hid it all the time. It was beautiful. Not the type of beautiful that you thought his programming was, no, but true beauty, free of all but two markings that almost completed him in a sense. You couldn't stop yourself from reaching out to touch them. You also couldn't stop yourself from leaning into lick them after a while, enjoying the small squeak that came from Clear as you did. That robot was going to be the death of you; you could have sworn it on your life.

The small kisses and touches grew into even more as the weeks passed and you felt content with your lifestyle that developed the further you got into a relationship with your robot roommate. Though, you caught on after a while that Clear would break himself on purpose just so you would have to fix it. At first it was a little annoying but you began to find it somewhat endearing. Or, at least, that's what you heard the term for it was.

After you began to notice that you would feel warm whenever he got too close you finally decided it was time to ask your roommate what he actually thought about you. Clear said that he loved you. You accepted it in stride and you admitted that you had no idea what love felt like but, if you were to guess what if felt like, then it was the warmth that you actually managed to feel whenever he was around. The smile that spread across his face shone brighter than the sun and you could have died peacefully right then from how happy he seemed to be, because you loved Clear just as much as the robot loved you in turn. That was the first real thing that you were absolutely sure you could feel.


End file.
